


This is a really ok Ishimahiru story i hope you enjoy its deep plot elements about responsibility and stuff

by Meteors



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, this is a good fic i made it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteors/pseuds/Meteors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ishimaru and mahiru are in a ship it has sailed hmm i wonder whats for dinner OMFG XD YTP MEMEOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a really ok Ishimahiru story i hope you enjoy its deep plot elements about responsibility and stuff

Ishimaru was really busy going through a lot of ver important papers. He was old. He was probably 55 years old which is old considering Dangan Ronpa happens when all of the characters are hardly out of their larval stage aka birth. It makes you think about all the experiences someone as cool and smart and good at school as Ishimaru has been through. They say gray hair is the sign of experience and if that was the case he would be 50% experience because his eyebrows would be gray but his hair would be mostly the same. He would also probably have a kink in his shoulder, I have read many articles in my time about the elderly and having kinks. 

"I don't think I see it." Ishimaru said digging through some papers. "Unacceptable. I always put my reciepts for donations in the donation reciept box. That is why I specially made a box with a sign that says "donation reciepts for tax time." He was upset but he knew you could not be mad because mistakes happened. That's something you learned with age. That's a very important skill I hope you glean from this romantic story. 

Mahiru who was progressive so she did something like keep her last name or hyphenate her last name so she would be like Mahiru Koizumi or Mahiru Koizumi-Ishimaru (because her name came first, she was not subserviant to the patriarchy but she was also in love) or something. She was old too. She then said to Ishimaru: "I know what the box says, but I don't know where the reciept for the whole 500 yen you gave to the store during holiday time is. It's not a big deal." She rolled her eyes. This shit got really, really old and it happened every year. "Why can't you just pay someone to do our taxes like a normal person. You aren't getting graded on it."

Ishimaru flipped over the box and spilled the reciepts everywhere then picked up all the recipets and organized them in a huff. "It's all about integrity. It's all about integrity! If you let someone do your taxes then suddenly you're going to let someone tell you what to do and when they start telling you to do bad stuff, well then where are you?"

Mahiru like hardcore rolled her eyes and her doctor told her that she should stop doing that because at her age stuff starts going wrong especially if you roll your eyes that hard. She had been doing the eyeroll thing for like a long time by now. "Yeah ok, that makes sense. I think it's less you want to give in and more you just don't want to spend money. You know Saoinji spends money. She's got lots of money. We have lots of money. We can spend lots of money."

"NO!" Ishimaru said lightly stomping his foot. His old cat grandpa sweater looked angry. "We have a lot of money because we work really hard and we don't spend any money. See these sweaters? I knitted our matching sweaters! They have the same cat on them except yours is pink! Could a department store give you a sweater like that for as cheap as I made it? NO WAY, MA'AM that is impossible." 

"Wow Kiyotaka you are so cheap." She said rolling her eyes except this time it kind of hurt. "I said once I liked cat sweaters. Like 30 years ago and that's all you ever make me in the winter." They owned like 4 cats because they had empty next syndrome when their kids went off to school and got jobs and only visited on holidays because they were all overachieving gingers with really good degrees. 

"Don't fight with me! I'm not fighting with you!" Ishimaru said. "I saw in a book that fighting in a marriage is really bad so I'm not gonna do it!"

"You have to fight me Ishimaru. You're yelling back at me so we're fighting."

"No I refuse to fight back with you stop talking to me about fighting you. I am not a bad guy."

"You just fought me back you're being a total stick in the mud. You're fighting me about fighting me!"

"The only thing you fight is good principals like saving money! You're upsetting our children." Ishimaru pointed to one of their cats its name was Jojo. 

They yelled and they were in the basement and Ishimaru knocked over a box and a picture fell out and it was their wedding picture and he said "Wow....look at what happened to us." and in the picture they were kind of fighting because she wanted a normal thing and he wanted an expensive thing and something about misandry came up and Mahiru had gotten even more pissed about that because you can't throw words around like that. 

"Let's go on vacation." Mahiru said.

"Yeah ok." Ishimaru said. "I'm sorry I got upset. I was just upset because I wanted to save us money because I wanted to go on vacation."

"Ishimaru it's ok I understand. That is very sweet but we are rich because you are the Prime Minister and I am a world famous photographer so money isn't really an object. I thought you knew this when you built a life sized statue to your best friend in one of our mansions just to impress him."

"Sorry I forget because I'm old" Ishimaru said.

"It's ok." Mahiru said.

 

So they they held hands to the airport and then BOTH got mad TOGETHER because one of their kids didn't call as much as the other ones. "Child birth-shmild birth." Ishimaru was quoted as saying. "That was like two days ago, so what if we just saw her, she can call us back."

"It's kids these days. The patriarchy makes them not care."


End file.
